The First Look
by gublersocks
Summary: All Spencer wanted that day was his coffee with lots of sugar to get him through an upcoming stressful day, but when you're involved with the FBI, you can never expect anything normal. Especially when it involves a coffee shop, criminals and a girl. Spencer/OC
1. Chapter 1

Grey clouds covered the sky, rain pouring down and flooding the streets on Quantico, Virginia. All he wanted was his cup of coffee with lots of sugar to get him through the day. JJ had called him this morning around 6 AM, saying that they had a case – a bad one, that is. There will never be a normal day for Dr. Spencer Reid.

The coffee shop was 2 blocks away from his small apartment, and he couldn't wait to get there. He basically spent most of his time there when there was no case he was away on. He usually brought his favorite book in with him, and drank his coffee he so needed right now.

_One more block,_ he said to himself. He could almost taste the steamy substance on his tongue. He was basically drooling. The rain poured down on him, drenching his newly cut hair, also making this blue work shirt wet on the shoulders, leaving rain drops on his chest area. His hands were starting to get cold, due to the weather. He had his gun on buckled in on his belt, and his badge in his back pocket. His right hand was shoved into his right pant pocket, while the other hand was still holding his bag. He finally rounded the last corner and pushed the door open.

_Coffee Shop and Bakery _the door read. There was a small line; two people were ahead of him. He waited patiently behind the customers, looking around the shop. He saw some familiar faces, but he didn't know their names. He was socially awkward when it came to meeting new people, although, he was fine on cases when he had to talk to the victims' families.

"Hi, sir, may I take your order?" A woman had asked him. He jolted at the sound of a voice, turning his head to the women who was speaking to him. She had medium length, a tad bit wavy, brown hair, her bangs just covering her eyebrows. She was wearing dark red, square glasses, showing her glowing blue eyes. She had a red apron on around her, with a white t-shirt showing underneath. The work uniform he had guessed. She had a shade of freckled covering the bridge of her nose, giving her a quirky look. She looked about in her mid-twenties to late late-twenties. She was very beautiful and Reid couldn't seem to find his voice. His mind was racing, trying to find something to say. Then he realized she was asking for his order.

_She must be new because I have never seen someone this beautiful work here, _he told himself.

"Uh…I-I'll have a l-large coffee with cream and 4 s-sugars, please," he told her, his voice shaky with embarrassment. She flashed him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen in his entire life. Her teeth were shaped perfectly, but you could tell that she used to have braces. Her lips were the perfect shape. She came back, not 3 minutes after he ordered. She gave him another small smile, before handing him his coffee. Before the steaming cup reached his hand, her smile disappeared and her eyes darted to the door. Spencer gave her a confused look before slowly turning around. Right before his eyes, were 3 men in their late-thirties, holding machine's gun. The room went silent. They were wearing masks, but you could see their mouths and eyes. Their hands were covered by a pair of black work gloves. They all had beige trench coats on and dark jeans. The woman who was holding Spencer's now cold coffee dropped to the floor, splattering him in coffee substance. He didn't care though, because he had to somehow figure out how to control this situation, without causing chaos in the shop.

"If anyone says anything, I will shoot every single person in this room and walk out of here with no remorse. Everyone get on the ground and put your hands where I can see em'!" One of them yelled quite harshly. Everyone did as they were told; shaking with fear, praying their lives will not end today. One man was walking around the coffee shop, studying everyone. The other two were talking quietly to each other, looking around the room. Spencer slightly raised his head to get another look at the woman who was serving him his coffee before. Her eyebrows were raised in a terrifying manor and her eyes locked with his, as if she was begging him to do something. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm with the FBI, and my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, what's your name?" He whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. It was his only chance to talk to her because the man was on the other side of the room.

"Blaine Parker. Please do something," she begged him, her eyes pleading him to do something. Tears began running down her cheeks and hit the floor rapidly. He gave her a quick nod and brought out a ball point pen. He slightly pressed the top of it and it turned red. He quickly shoved it back in his pocket. Agent Hotchner had given it to him a while ago so when he was in any trouble, he could press the top of the pen and it would send Hotch his current location. He looked at her again and gave her a reassuring smile, silently telling her it would all be okay. Blaine still had a worried look on her face and just as the man came around to their part of the room she hid her head between her knees. Just then, Spencer finally stood up with his hands raised in the air.

"What are you doing?! Get back down on the ground before I shoot you to death!" The man yelled at him. The others turned, raising their guns too. He didn't move a muscle. "Sir, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI. You don't have to do this," he said to the man, slowly putting his hands down, inch by inch. He could feel the eyes of the other people in the shop bearing into his back.

"No, I do!" he shook his gun wildly at him, silently threatening Spencer.

"Look, all I want to do is talk; just put the gun down and we can just talk. But, you have to let these people go, they have families and lives that they still need to fulfill. Don't you think it would be a bad idea to just ruin it for them?"

Just then, the black SUV's and the Virginia Police Department arrived. One of them yelled, obviously the dominant one, looking at Spencer, his eyes raging with hatred. "YOU CALLED THE POLICE?!" he yelled at him, his gun pointing at him still. He came running at Spencer, the gun heading straight for his head. Before he knew it, he felt something very hard hit his head.

The last thing he heard was a scream.

* * *

"Hotch, what's going on? Why isn't Reid here?" Derek asked.

"We have a situation. Reid is at a coffee shop about 15 minutes from here, and…there is a situation at the shop. I don't exactly know what's going on in there, but Reid pressed his emergency pen and it sent his current location. I told him to _only_ use it if there was an emergency." Hotch explained to the team. He could see the fear and confusion in his team's eyes. "JJ, drop any cases that came in this morning. I don't care about protocol; we do not start any new case until we figure out how to end this."

The rest of the team started for the black SUV's, heading straight for the coffee shop. The unit chief sighed heavily. _There is never a normal day for me, _he said to himself.

When they got to the coffee shop, there were already police cars surrounding the area. _Someone must have looked in the window and saw something and called the cops_ Hotch told himself.

"What do you know so far?" Agent Hotchner asked the head of the police department. "All we know is that there is a hostage situation and the guy is not going to let anyone out of there. Everyone is on the ground. The subject's are wearing the masks, so there's no way to identify them from out here. You got any ideas?"

Hotch was putting on his FBI bullet proof vest, thinking of anything he could do. At the same time, he was looking for Reid, but he was nowhere to be seen. He slowly walked up to the open windows and looked on the ground. He could see the innocent people, hiding their heads in between their knees. There was a woman crying, her head in her hands and her body shaking. He looked to the right of her and saw a man lying there. _Reid…_

"Shit…" he whispered to himself. "MORGAN! We have to figure out a way to get in there, Reid is on the ground, his head is bleeding slightly. It doesn't look like he was shot, but he may be unconscious. Get me the megaphone!"

Once Morgan came back with the megaphone, Hotch began trying to talk him out of it.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HE IS A FED, YOU IDIOT! GOD, YOU'RE SO STUPID, WHY DID WE EVEN LET YOU IN ON THIS?!" The dominant one yelled at the lower ranked one. The other man just stood there, watching the scene unfold before him.

"Hey, just calm down, at least he didn't shoot him." The medium ranked one told him harshly. The lower ranked and less dominant one were brothers, but the leader was a friend, the one who started this all.

"Shut up, before I shoot your brother," the dominant male threatened.

"You don't even have the guts," but before he knew it, a loud bang went off, shooting the little brother in his side. The older brother looked straight at the shooter, hatred and sadness showing in his eyes. He looked out the window of the shop, meeting one of the agent's eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY JUST SHOT MY BROTHER, YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! HEY, AGENT, CALL A MEDIC AND WE'LL LET THESE PEOPLE OUT!" The older brother yelled through the window.

The dominant one was starting at him, disbelief showing in his eyes. _I can't go out like this, I can't go to jail, I just can't…_ he said to himself. Before the brothers knew it, the dominant one raised his gun to his head, and shot, blood spraying everywhere.

Once Hotch heard the shot, he and his team went rushing in. The medic followed them, along with the police. Morgan checked the pulse of the dominant male; finding no pulse. JJ checked the pulse of Spencer.

"Hotch! Call another medic, Reid has a pulse! We need to get them him and the rest of these people out of here, now! C'mon Spence, wake up, come on!" JJ urged him slowly, but not achieving anything.

The medic's came rushing in, putting Reid on a gurney.

"Is he going to be alright?" A woman asked Prentiss. "He's conscience and he has a pulse, but he has a slight concussion. Do you know him personally?" Prentiss asked the woman. She was wearing an apron, showing that she worked at the coffee shop. She was very pretty and she looked like a girl version of Spencer.

"Do you think it would be okay if I come with you to the hospital, just for, you know, thanking Spencer for saving me and these people?" she asked nervously. _Wow, she is just like Reid…_ Prentiss said, amusing herself.

"Uh, I don't see why not, do you prefer riding in the SUV or the ambulance?" Emily asked her.

"Uh, well you guys are federal agents, I would feel safer with you, after what just happened and all, but if you don't want me to invade your space…" she said, taking a pause. "Oh! No, it's quite alright, if you're fine with Morgan asking you a bunch of questions, then sure, why not!" Emily told her, trying to lighten the mood. The young woman blushed, hoping it went unseen by Emily Prentiss.

"So, what's your name?" Emily asked the woman. "Blaine Parker, I just started working here, but now I'm not so sure I want to come back," Blaine started. Emily put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, most people call me Prentiss at work, but you can call me Emily if you would like. And don't worry; we'll make sure we get you back on your feet. Everything this is going to be alright. Plus, if you have Spencer with you, you will _definitely _be in good hands. He is a very caring man." Emily explained to her. Blaine blushed again, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Emily smirked to herself, leading her to the SUV, heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

His head felt like someone was physically smashing it with a hammer over and over again. He opened his eyes slowly, the bright lights making his head hurt even more. He squinted, trying to make the lights go dim. Just then, a face appeared over him. He had a white mask on and glasses. Spencer guessed it was a doctor.

"Ahh, I see you're awake. Great, your head must be hurting so I've got some pain killers here. Do you think you can sit up for me?" The doctor asked politely. Spencer could only nod. The man gave him his pain killers and Spencer downed the pills down with some ice cold water.

"Do you remember what happened, Spencer?"

He remembered everything. The hostages, the three men, the gun coming at him, the screams…_the girl._

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and smiled at him. Just then, the door flung open and the whole team came in.

Before he knew it, JJ was running for him, "Spence!" she yelled, tears running down her face. They were happy tears. Spencer reached up and brushed them away, hugging her back tightly. "I knew you would stay alive," she said smiling at him. JJ back away and let Emily and Derek come see him.

"Eh, pretty boy! How're you feeling?" Derek asked. "I'm feeling alright, my head hurts though. The doctor just gave me some pain killers, so they should kick in soon." He said, giving Emily a hug in the process.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there's someone here who wants to see you," Emily told him, a smirk playing on her lips. Spencer gave her a confused look, until _she _came into his view. Suddenly the world stopped spinning and all he saw was her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her backs were still covering her eyebrows.

"Hi," she squeaked, a harsh blush growing on her cheeks.

"Hi," he said to her. His smile was growing. Suddenly, he felt her arms rap around him tightly, her body shaking. His arms slowly moved their way up to her back, hugging her back tightly. "Thank you…" he heard her whisper, her voice shaky with fear and happiness. The others watched with smiles on their faces. They were obviously happy for their friend.

"You don't have to thank me," he told her, bother of them pulling back from the hug, "I did it because I didn't want anyone to get hurt." He told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Especially you," he told her quietly. She smiled at him.

"It's a good thing I gave you that pen!" Hotch called from the back to the room. Spencer let out a chuckle his smile growing. "Yeah, I guess it was," he told Aaron.

"So…who wants to get some coffee?" Morgan said, causing everyone to laugh.

Spencer looked at Blaine.

_This is going to be an adventure of a lifetime._

**Well, would ya look at that, Spence found a girl. I just want to let you all know, that the hostage situation that I wrote about is NOT how a real one would have gone about. I kind of rushed that part, but trust me; the relationship between Spencer and Blaine will not be rushed. I appreciate respectful criticism. I do not intend to be an author, but an FBI agent. I'm just doing this in my spare time. I will probably update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I'll probably be getting a few more chapters in before school though. I basically have this all planned out, so expect a sequel after this one. Thanks for reading! **

**Leave a review if you feel like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The past two days have been quite restless and uncomfortable for Spencer Reid. His hospital bed was very hard and the gown he had been wearing was starting to make him feel violated, not to mention uncomfortable. His team mates had been stopping by to check in on him. Morgan was sneaking in Chinese food for him, telling him that the hospital food was disgusting and he was losing his appetite just looking at him. Morgan always knew how to make him laugh, but sometimes his teasing and over exaggeration of things started to bug him. He was still his friend, nevertheless.

The day after Blaine stopped by to thank him for his bravery and saving her life, she came back.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asked him, sitting down on the chair near his bed.

"I'm actually doing a lot better; my head doesn't hurt as bad anymore. I just want to get out of hospital and have as much coffee as I want," he told her, a smirk playing on his lips. She smiled widely at him, making his heart drop to his stomach.

"Speaking of coffee, I was wondering if you would like to get some with me, I mean…uh, after you're out of the hospital and cleared for travelling, of course. It's just…we never really got a great start on meeting each other, considering the consequences," she said, nervousness building up in her system. She had never felt this way before about a man. She has had past boyfriends of course, but she's never felt anything like this with them.

Spencer looked at her, stunned for a moment, but quickly got himself together and cleared his throat, "uh, sure, why not. I think I'm out of here tomorrow, so how about tomorrow evening? We could go to the coffee shop, pick up our drinks and go for a walk, if you're up to that? I mean, it's uh, it's totally up to you…uh,"

Being socially awkward came with so many disadvantages, one being; _does not have the skills to talk to women_. "Sure! I love going for walks, especially when it snows." Luckily for them, it was mid-November, so they have a chance of snow. It was a small chance, but it was still a chance. Spencer smiled, just knowing some of the things she likes, makes his stomach flutter with excitement. He has never had a chance with a girl. Of course, there was Lila Archer, but she was a one off. They talked a few times, but the phone calls became less and less frequent. They both had to accept the fact that their jobs were too much of a commitment and they couldn't commit to a long distance relationship together.

"Uh, c-can I have, uh, y-your number? Just so…you know…I can, uh, c-call you when I get out of here? Maybe? It's uh, it's totally up to you if you want to give it to me, I mean, you can if you want, but you don-"

She cut him off by a quick wave of her hand. "Spence, stop rambling! I would love to give you my number," she reassured him sweetly, writing her number down on a piece of paper and handing it to him. Spencer couldn't speak. _Did I hear that right? Am I hearing things? Maybe it's because of the concussion, because I swear I heard it. But…why? _ "Spence? Are you okay Spencer?" Blaine asked him, worry written all over her face.

He looked at her with the most precious eyes she had ever seen. His mouth was agape slightly, his short hair ruffled, with some of his bang hanging down just above his right eye, slightly sweeping his eyelash. His brown eyes gleaming with happiness and sadness all at the same time. She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her entire life.

"It's just…no one ever calls me 'Spence' except for JJ," he told her, happiness in his voice. She looked at him, guiltiness flashed across her face. Spencer quickly reassured her by reaching across the bed and taking her hand in his, the warmth from her hand quickly travelling to through his veins. "No, no, it's okay, I don't mind. I actually really like being called that. It makes me feel like someone cares about me. I like hearing the name," he told her, a smile growing on his lips. He leaned in closer to her, inches from her face, almost close enough to kiss her, but no quite, and said, "I especially like hearing _you _say the name," he whispered to her, a blush growing on her face. She locked eyes with him, her entire face beet read from embarrassment, and just starred. His eyes were so alive and big, she could almost get lost in them. She giggled at his flirtatious comment and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, Spencer, I've never met a man like you." She told him, unknown to the fact that their fingers were still interlaced. Now it was Spencer's turn to blush.

"And I've never met a woman like you," he told her, confidence obviously growing inside him. They both smiled at each other, getting lost in the conversation they were having about books. Soon after about two hours, Spencer seemed to drift off into a deep sleep, and Blaine fell asleep reading: _Dante's Inferno._ His and Blaine's fingers were still laced together, but it didn't seem to bother them. It felt natural and normal to be in each other's presence.

Today was the day that Blaine went on her coffee date with Spencer Reid. _Wait…date? Is this even a date? _Blaine shook the question from her head. _No, it's just two friends getting coffee together and talking, that's all it is._ She reassured herself. The night before, she had slept with loose braids in her hair so she could have a bit of a wave to her hair, not that it was already curly enough, but she wanted to look her best for Spence. She had chosen out an outfit last night, already excited to be doing this.

The outfit consisted on a pair of light bluish, greyish skinny jeans and a dark Christmas red sweater, since the weather was unpredictable. She had a pair of brown Toms to go with it. She had picked out a gold necklace with an Owl pendant hanging on it. She grabbed her red square shaped glasses and placed them on the bridge of her nose, having to push them up with her finger to get them in their comfortable position. She headed into the bathroom and checked herself over. She smiled in the mirror and said, "Don't do anything stupid, Blaine."

On her way out the door, she grabbed her black jacked and put some money in the back of her pant pocket, along with her phone and eyeglass cleaner. She quickly sent Spence a text.

_On my way, meet you at the coffee shop, right? -Blaine_

She shoved her phone back into her pocket, but immediately had to take it out after hearing it ring.

**Yeah, 'The Buzz Coffee Shop', see you soon! -Spencer**

She smiled at his reply and simply sent him a smiley face. She looked at the snow that covered the ground lightly. She smiled to herself and shoved her hands into her pockets. She found herself walking a bit faster than normal today, but she couldn't stop herself. She was excited for this. It had been a long time since she had been out with a man, especially after what happened with her last. This was a subject she had a hard time telling people about, so she simply told them it didn't work out and she is doing very well living on her own now. _This is a fresh start; I know it _she told herself.

When she reached the coffee shop, Spencer was already sitting at a small table, reading a book. She watched him for a moment, fascinated by how fast he can get through one book in one day. She smiled at his face when he concentrated on his reading. She loved how his eyebrows furrowed together and how he runs his finger down the page. She started walking towards his table. Just a few feet from his table, a man stepped in front of her. He was a tall man, almost as tall as Spencer. She was 5'6, so almost every man was taller than her. He had a beard and his eyes gleamed into hers.

"Hey pretty lady, how abouts we go take a walk, just you and me, hmmm?" he told her, stepping closer to her, causing her to step back. "Uh, no thanks, I'm actually here to meet someone, so if you would ever so kindly, please-"

"Oh, you're here to meet someone? He can wait-"

"The lady said she didn't want to, now back off man." Blaine smiled to herself, but not actually showing her smile on her face. _Spence…_ The man stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. He saw that Spencer had his gun showing on his belt and the threat of using it was gleaming in his eyes.

"Woah man, I was just messin' aroun'. There ain't no need to use that in here, man. I'll leave, just calm down." The man said, quickly heading for the door. Relief washed over Blaine's entire body, she was glad that Spencer was there first. Spencer quickly put the gun back in his shoulder bag and walked quickly over to Blaine.

His hands went immediately to her forearms and rubbed them up and down, meanwhile his eyes meeting hers. "Blaine, are you okay? Did he touch you?" Spence asked, concern showing in his eyes and on his face. A couple tears started to run down her cheeks, destroying her makeup. Spencer took the sleeve of his shirt and whipped them away from her face. "Shh, it's okay. He's gone. It's okay, I'm here." He reassured her, hugging her close and resting his head on top of hers.

"I-I thought-t…"

"I know."

Spencer ordered to coffees and leading Blaine over to the sugar station. "What do you take?"

"Four sugars, please."

Spencer chuckled to himself, wishing he met this woman before. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked him, her eyes still a bit red from crying. "Nothing, it's just that I take four sugars in my coffee too and I was wishing I met you before." He told her, a sweet smile on his face. This caused her to smile and blush, taking her coffee from him and grabbing for his arm. They headed over to the park and found a bench to sit on.

"Are you doing okay now?" he asked her, turning to her.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Yeah, I am now. It's just…that incident brought back a lot of awful memories from my past that I never really talked to anyone about. Only my closest friend and my mom know about what happened." She told him. He understood why she didn't want to talk about it, because he had been there.

"But, I feel like we've known each other for more than a week now. I feel like I can trust you with my life and I'm glad I get that vibe from you, Spence, cause I've never really had anyone there that I can rely on when I need them." She explained to him. Spencer smiled sadly and brought her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a kiss to the temple.

"You can trust me with anything, sweetheart." He told her, but then realized what he had said and went to apologize, but she cut him off. "It's fine, I like that name too," she told him, a smirk playing on her lips.

Blaine took a deep breath and started to explain. "When I was young, my father would do things for me. If I wanted something and I asked for it, he would get it for me that day. Anything I wanted; a dollhouse, a bike, anything and he would get it. His anger was really bad when I was a child, but he would never hurt me. He yelled at me _a lot,_ but he always apologized after. He told me he loved me and that he never wanted anyone to hurt me. He was very protective of me." She told him, taking in a shaky breath before continuing, feeling Spencer's hand move up and down her back. "One day, when I was seven years old, I found a puppy on my way home from school. I ran all the way home with this little ball of fur. I was so excited. And when I got to the house, my dad was the only one home. And I gave him the puppy to hold while I got him some milk. We didn't have dog food, but I thought, well, a puppy's like a baby, so milk, right? And when I got back, my dad was in the bathroom, and he turned and told me to put the milk away. I didn't understand. And he told me we didn't need the hassle of another mouth to feed, and I was never to do that again... And he tilted his head, and I started crying and I could swear he looked like he was having fun. I never understood the meaning of this act until I was older. I was walking home one day from school and I saw a bunch of police cars in the front of my house, maybe like half a dozen. I ran up to my mom and asked her what was going on. She told me to go to my room. A cop came into my room and explained why my dad was getting arrested. By this time I knew what it meant to kill someone." She said, tears rushing down her face, "The policeman said that my dad was getting arrested for killing 25 women. I had no idea that my dad was a serial killer. Since then, I haven't talked to him, and I've always been afraid to love someone again, because I know there are people out there that are like him. He hid it so well, and other people can hide it too." Blaine explained to him.

By now, the tears just kept on coming and they wouldn't stop. He hated to see her cry. He pulled her in for a hug and just sat there with her, for what felt like hours, but it was really fifteen minutes. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were glossy and red and puffy, but he didn't care.

"Do you know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" he asked her. She looked at him and shook her head, "You're just saying that to make me feel better, Spence." She told him seriously.

"No I'm not. You truly are. I've never met anyone like you and I wish I had met you before all of this so I could have been there for you through the whole thing. I wish I could I have held you and told you it was all going to be alright. I wish I could have made it better for you. I wish I was the one to tell you that _he still loves you no matter what_." He told her. This just caused her to cry more, not only because of her father, but because of that fact that she was in love with a guy she barely knew.

"Is it bad that I don't hate him?"

"No, of course not, he's your father and he will always be your father. He'll always be a part of your life no matter what." He told her kindly. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Spence. This really means a lot, you know. I'm so glad that I met you, because I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you to come along and make it all better." She told him with a smile on her face and her cheeks red from crying.

"You're beautiful." He told her. _This was it._

She looked at him, her eyes locked with his and arms were still wrapped around him. She sighed contently, feeling at ease. His eyes looked deeply into hers and then flashed down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She gasped slightly and couldn't help herself from smiling. She started to lean forward towards him and before they knew it, their lips made contact with each other's, almost like they were a perfect match made in heaven. He sighed into the kiss and gently glided his tongue, silently begging for entrance. They didn't care that they were in the middle of a park; all they cared about were each other at the moment. She granted him access right away, bother of their tongues attacking each other. They kissed for about a minute, before Blaine pulled away slowly, resting her forehead on his; her eyes still closed. There was a smile on her face. Spencer slowly opened his eyes, meeting hers.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I gave you your first coffee." She told him, a smirk on her face and her face red.

"Can I tell you something?" Spencer asked her.

"Mmm," she sighed.

"You're a great kisser, babe."

**Wow, I just finished watch **_**What Happens At Home**_** and I got the idea of using Seaver's past. I know some people don't like Ashley, but please don't stop reading just because I used Seaver's past. It just came to mind and I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways I hope you like this one, I think it went pretty well. And I'm sorry, I really wanted to make them kiss cause I adore this couple. Don't worry, you'll get a big paragraph on Reid's past too! Gotta run!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS AND SEAVER'S PAST GOES TO THE RIGHT OF THE CRIMINAL MINDS WRITERS AND CREW. **


	3. Author's Note 1

**ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I was thinking I should put this story on hold for a while. I have a really good idea for a ****_HOTCH AND PRENTISS_**** story. **

**I think I moved a bit too fast into this story, and my mind is going blank for my little Reid. **

**So…if you would like to check out my HOTCH AND PRENTISS story, I will be putting that up in a few hours, cause it will take a few hours to finish the first chapter. It's eight o'clock where I live right now, so maybe around ten or eleven I will finish it. So expect it for tomorrow or if you like to stay up late, you can probably read it then.**

** Yeah, so as I said before, I think I moved to quickly into this story, I tend to do that.**

** If anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to send me a quick message and I WILL GIVE CREDIT!**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I DO THE "100****TH**** REVIEW WINNER". THAT MEANS THAT WHOEVER PUTS IN THE 100****TH**** REVIEW, WILL WIN A WRITTEN STORY OF THEIR CHOICE.**

**THE WINNER WILL GET TO PICK THEIR PAIRING, TYPE OF STORY, RATING, TITLE, ETC. **

**THE WINNER WILL ONLY GET A ONE-SHOT, BECAUSE OF OTHER STORIES. **

**I KNOW THIS IS A LONG WAY AWAY, BUT JUST GIVING YOU GUYS A HEADS UP.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**gublersocks**


End file.
